


Inseparable

by kisala10



Series: Haikyuu!! Scenarios/AUs [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisala10/pseuds/kisala10
Summary: It’s been about two months since you were in a long-distance relationship and you still couldn’t get used to it. You moved to another city to study at a specific university. Before you had moved, Iwaizumi and you were inseparable during the time you went to high school. You saw each other almost every day, you supported each other fully, you got into fights now and then but in the end, you always made up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request by someone on Tumblr: "Can I ask for an Iwa-chan scenario where he and his s/o live a long-distance relationship and they miss each other like... really much ? Maybe they'll talk to each other by phone and/or mail/LINE/... Iwa-chan who's usually tsundere is (at his s/o's surprise) a little more honest and s/o misses him reaaaally much too... lots of fluff pleaaaaaase !!! <33"

**You:** Hey babe  
**Iwa <3:** Hey  
**You:** Are you free right now?  
**Iwa <3:** Yeah I am  
**Iwa <3:** I’m taking a break right now  
**You:** Can I call you then?  
**Iwa <3:** Go ahead

Right after your boyfriend sent you that reply, you called him by using the feature of the messenger. You were currently sitting on your bed, ready to go to sleep any time. But you didn’t feel like going to sleep yet. You wanted to hear his voice. You were lonely without him by your side.

It’s been about two months since you were in a long-distance relationship and you still couldn’t get used to it. You moved to another city to study at a specific university. Before you had moved, Iwaizumi and you were inseparable during the time you went to high school. You saw each other almost every day, you supported each other fully, you got into fights now and then but in the end, you always made up.

“Hey, how’s it going with your assignments?” you asked him as you went under your blanket.

You heard him sighing and his swivel chair creaking. “I’ve been only able to finish one so far. Our lecturer gave us a lot of work to do… Honestly, it’s been a really stressful week. But how are you holding up?”

You shifted to a more comfortable position before you answered his question. “I’m doing okay, I guess. I just finished my essay and I was about to head off to bed. But I felt like hearing your voice before going to sleep.”

“I see… Don’t overwork yourself, alright? I don’t want you to pass out. And hey… I mentioned that I wanted to visit in a week, right? I’m not sure if I can make it. I know that I promised that I would come but… I’m really sorry,” Iwaizumi apologized. His voice was trembling. You knew that at this moment he was disappointed in himself for breaking your promise. It made you feel sad that you could not see him but he was busy and he was working really hard. You supported him, of course, and you didn’t want to disturb him.

“No, it’s okay. Just concentrate on writing your reports,” you assured him, trying to sound as convincing as possible. You wanted to see him as soon as possible but it just wasn’t the right timing.

“I know that you’re not okay with it and it’s fine if you just say it. I really do want to be by your side right now. I would do anything to be able to see you. I wished I could take the next train to get to your apartment and just hold you in my arms,” he said in a quiet voice and then he let a small laugh escape from his lips.

You were surprised by his words. You didn’t expect him to voice his feelings so honestly. He usually didn’t directly tell you his thoughts, so these words made you feel kind of happy. You smiled from ear to ear. “Iwaizumi, I miss you. I really do. I wished I could be by your side. I want see your annoyed expression again when I say something stupid.“

In return, he snorted. His chair creaked again. “You’re an idiot.”

“Well, I am your idiot,” you laughed. As soon as your laughter subsided, it was silent for a moment. You closed your eyes as you held onto your phone, breathing slowly and steady. It was soothing to hear his voice. You loved his voice. You could listen to it all day and night.

You opened your eyes again and you broke the silence. “Let’s both work hard, so that we will have time to see each other.”

Iwaizumi agreed with what you said but then he fell silent. It was fine for you anyway. You were already happy, having heard his voice today. Then you heard him slightly coughing. At that moment, you knew that he was about to say something which made him feel embarrassed. He always cleared his throat when he felt flustered about something.

“I know that this is still early to suggest and we don’t know what’s going to happen in the future… But right now, I don’t want to let you go. I feel like wanting to spend the rest of my life with you. After we both finished university… Let’s start living together,” Iwaizumi proposed. You honestly didn’t know how respond to him. You were over-joyed by his words but at the same time you were the one who was embarrassed now by his sincere and romantic gesture.

“How am I supposed to fall asleep now? You better take responsibility and make this come true,” you laughed nervously as you took your pillow and hugged it. You pressed your face against it, hiding your big smile and the tears which were about to roll down your cheek.

You heard him laughing which made you feel at ease. “I will be in your care then.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's not a lot of fluff OTL  
> And I'm afraid I went a bit overboard and made Iwa out of character... Anyway, I hope it turned out okay!!


End file.
